Quien Quiere Un Sueño
by Ulqui-Vizard
Summary: Ichimaru Gin protagoniza un famoso programa de la TV en la Sociedad de Almas.
1. Capitulo 1

**Mi 3er Fic, se me ocurrió gracias un conocido programa de la TV xDDD**

**Bueno, espero la lean nwn**

Capitulo 1

Era un día normal en la Sociedad de Almas, bueno o eso queremos creer.

-BIENVENIDOS A ''QUIEN QUIERE UN SUEÑO'' Mi nombre es Ichimaru Gin, un gusto. Dijo el anfitrión del programa de TV.

-Bien, hoy les presentare a los concursantes de hoy, pero, como es Semana de San Valentín, la competencia será por parejas. Dijo alegremente el anfitrión.

-Ahora, en primer lugar tenemos, al Shinigami Sustituto, quien en más de una ocasión nos ha salvado. KUROSAKI ICHIGO! Ichigo entro al escenario y se sentó en una silla.

-Y su compañera, una chica Shinigami, la cual es la prometida del Shinigami Sustituto.

-QUE NO ES MI PROMETIDA! Grito Ichigo rojo.

-SENNA! Senna hizo su aparición y se sentó al lado del Ichigo rojo.

-Bien, pues…díganme, por que quieren vinieron hasta este programa? Dijo el anfitrión algo intrigado.

Ichigo estaba rojo todavía, así que Senna le respondió.

-Pues, necesitamos una casa propia, la familia de Ichigo no es mala, pero su padre siempre lo despierta con una patada y gritando como loco y….quiero sentirme cómoda con el. Dijo Senna sonriendo.

El público empezó a hacerle burlas a Ichigo, y Ichigo les gritaba que se callaran.

-Bien, comenzamos con las preguntas…les parece?

-SI! Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-PRIMERA PREGUNTA! ¿Cuál es la evolución de los Hollows?

Ichigo no lo sabia, ya que no había estudiado lo suficiente sobre Hollows, solo los exterminaba, Senna levanto la mano.

-Menos, Menos Grande, Gillian, Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde y Arrancar. Respondió Senna.

-Y la pregunta es…CORRECTA!

Senna quedo satisfecha ante su respuesta, pero Ichigo se sentía inútil.

-Bien, SEGUNDA PREGUNTA! Nombre el Shikai del Capitán de la 3era División.

Senna estaba en aprietos, ella nunca había peleado con Gin, es mas, nunca vio su Shikai, solo su Bankai. Pero Ichigo lograba recordar el Shikai, ya que la primera vez que se vieron fue en la entrada de la Sociedad de Almas, y ahí, Gin lo ataco con su Shikai.

-IKOROSE, SHINSO

El publico quedo totalmente en silencio y el anfitrión también.

-Eh? Que pasa? Porque se quedan en silencio? Pregunto Ichigo confundido.

-Nunca creí decir esto, Ichigo, pero...ES CORRECTO!

Ichigo estaba sorprendido su memoria por fin trabajaba con el.

-Bien hecho, Ichigo! Senna beso a Ichigo en las mejillas. El quedo totalmente rojo ante esa acción. El público volvió a hacerle burlas a Ichigo y este volvió a gritarles que se callaran.

-Bien…antes de seguir continuando con el programa, dejaremos un espacio publicitario para nuestros patrocinadores de hoy. Dijo Gin.

Y de inmediato empezaron los comerciales.

ERES UN PERDEDOR?

-Así es!

QUIERES SER HERMOSO?

-Si!

PUES COMPRA LOS ESPEJOS MAS HERMOSOS DE TODOS ''YUMICHIKA'' TEN POR SEGURIDAD QUE SERAS HERMOSO, PERO NO TANTO COMO YUMICHIKA. ESPEJOS 100% HECHOS DE HERMOSURA.

Y pasaron al otro comercial.

-Mama! Tengo hambre, quiero carne!

-Pero hijo, la carne que traje es mala?

-No es sabrosa…

-Que puedo hacer ahora

-SOLO COMPRA CARNE EN LA CARNICERIA ''KEN-CHAN'' LA FORMA MAS BRUTAL Y SABROSA DE CORTAR CARNE.

-Oh, mama, esta carne es deliciosa, gracias

-No me agradezcas a mi, si no a la CARNICERIA ''KEN-CHAN''

-Y SI PIDE CARNE VIA TARJETA DE CREDITO CON SU ''SHINIGAMI-CARD'' O ''SHINIGAMI-EXPRESS'' LE DAREMOS SU PROPIA ESPADA, PARA SENTIRSE IGUAL QUE UN CARNICERO Y MOSTRARSELA A TUS AMIGOS. PROMOCION VALIDA HASTA AGOTAR STOCK.

Y así terminaron los comerciales y volvieron al programa.

-Hola a todos, y bienvenidos nuevamente a ''QUIEN QUIERE UN SUEÑO'', los participantes Kurosaki Ichigo y Senna, están compitiendo para tener su casa soñada. Y veamos como les ira. Ahora, vamos con la pregunta. Dijo Gin volviéndose a sentar frente a ellos.

-Ichigo, Senna, están listos? Pregunto Gin.

-No estoy muy…Ichigo siente que lo asfixian a los segundos después. Era Senna quien lo hacia.

-Claro que estamos listos, es que a Ichigo le gusta bromear, cierto? Senna movió la cabeza de Ichigo haciendo un gesto de aprobación.

-Muy bien, TERCERA PREGUNTA! ¿Quién es el actual Shinigami de la Ciudad de Karakura?

Ichigo le provoco mucha risa esa pregunta era mas que fácil.

-Esta mas que claro…Imoyama.

Se escucha un sonido indicando que la respuesta es incorrecta.

-Eh? Que pasa? Dijo Ichigo confundido.

-Bueno…al parecer es…IN-CO-RREC-TO! IKORESE,SHINSO! Gin lanza a Ichigo con su Zanpaktou fuera del escenario haciéndolo volar.

-POR QUE A MI! Grito Ichigo hasta llegar al cielo y hacerse una estrella.

-Bueno, al parecer un concursante menos, quedas tu, Senna. Dijo Gin.

-P-Pero…no se supone que si uno pierde, el otro también? Dijo Senna confundida.

-Ah, es cierto, se me olvido mencionar las reglas. Dijo Gin riéndose.

-Pues, es simple, son 2 jugadores, uno se equivoca y se va, y queda el otro, hasta que pierde. Y el límite de preguntas son 6.

Senna seguía un poco confundida, pero tenía que ganar.

-Bien, lista?

-S-Si…

-Bien, CUARTA PREGUNTA! ¿Cómo se llama la habilidad curativa de Orihime?

Senna lo pensó por unos momentos y de enseguida respondio.

-Soten Kisshun…

-Bien…ES CORRECTA!

El publico aplaudió fuertemente y gritando su nombre, Senna sintió bastante apoyo.

-Bien, antes de volver a continuar con el concurso, vamos con otros comerciales. Dijo Gin sonriendo.

Y vuelven a empezar los comerciales.

Cansado de no tener alguien con quien jugar?

-Si

PUES QUE NO SE HABLE MAS, VEN A LA TIENDA DE MASCOTAS ''HUECO MUNDO'' PODRAS ENCONTRAR UNA VARIEDAD DE MASCOTAS COMO UN MENOS GRANDE, MUY AGRESIVO PERO MUY GLOTON O UN ADJUCHAS DIFICILES DE ENTENDER, PERO JUGARAN CON TUS AMIGOS A LAS ESCONDIDAS. ASI QUE APROVECHA Y VEN YA.

Y empezó el otro comercial.

VEN, AL CASINO ''JUEGA TU ALMA'' EL MEJOR LUGAR PARA APOSTAR. Y PARA CONVENCERLOS MÁS DE QUE VENGAN AQUÍ TENEMOS LA OPINION DE UN PROFESIONAL EL CAPITAN KUROTSUCHI MAYURI.

-Ah, pues si, vengan a nuestro casino, tenemos de todo para servirles, pero tengan en cuenta algo, si uno de los apostantes pierde, simplemente lo utilizare como conejillo de indias para mis experimentos. Dijo Mayuri sonriendo malévolamente y riéndose.

ASI QUE YA SABEN, NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER, VENGAN AL CASINO ''JUEGA TU ALMA'' TE DIVERTIRAS TANTO QUE PODRAS MORIRTE.

Y así, terminaron los comerciales nuevamente.

-Bien, al fin terminaron los comerciales. Dijo Gin masajeándose el cuello.

-Senna! Estas lista?

-S-SI!

-Bien, así me gustan los jóvenes hoy en día, QUINTA PREGUNTA! Nombre el significado del Escuadrón 6,7 y 8.

-B-Bien…etto…6to Escuadrón RAZON NOBLE, 7mo Escuadrón VALOR y 8vo Escuadrón TODO ES OBTENIDO. Dijo Senna firmemente.

-Bien…nuevamente…ES CORRECTO! Gin aplaude junto con el público.

-Vaya, vaya, Senna, has pasado por un montón de preguntas, pero ahora se viene la pregunta definitiva, la cual marcara si tu sueño se hará realidad o no.

-Si…

-Bien, continuemos. ULTIMA PREGUNTA! Nombre el Shikai del Capitán Comandante.

-QUE! Senna no lo sabia, nunca había visto al Capitán Comandante liberar su Zanpaktou.

-M-Me rindo…

-Oh, que mal, Senna-chan…pero te daremos un premio de consolación por haber llegado tan lejos tu sola. Gin le pasa un ticket el cual sirve para 1 Kilo de carne en la Carnicería ''KEN-CHAN''.

-Bien, esto es todo por hoy, espero sigan sintonizándonos, Bye Bye. Dijo Gin despidiéndose con la mano del publico y de la cámara.

**Hasta queda el programa de hoy xDDD**

**Reviews, Criticas y Posibles Parejas que podrían aparecer, déjenlo todo.**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Aquí**** os traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic tan no se que xD**

**A pedido por Reviews os traigo un UlquiHime**

Capitulo 2

-Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente a nuestro programa ''Quien Quiere Un Sueño''. Soy Ichimaru Gin su actual anfitrión de hoy. Todo el público le aplaudía.

-Bien, los participantes de hoy, son algo especiales, desde Hueco Mundo ex siervo de Aizen, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ulquiorra hizo su aparición y camino hasta su silla y se sentó sin apartar la vista de Ichimaru.

-Y su acompañante, estudiante del Pueblo de Karakura, y con unos grandes poderes, démosle la bienvenida a Inoue Orihime.

Orihime se presento ante todos saludándolos con la mano y se sentó al lado de Ulquiorra. Gin también tomo asiento enfrente de ellos.

-Bien, Ulquiorra y Orihime, díganme cual es su sueño?

-Que le diga la mujer…

-Bien, pues nuestro sueño es…tener una pastelería.

-Una pastelería? Parece un sueño muy dulce, espero puedan hacerlo, bien, empecemos con las preguntas.

-PRIMERA PREGUNTA, Cual es la Zanpakuto mas bella de la Sociedad de Almas?

Orihime levanto la mano como si de la escuela se tratase.

-Etto…la de Kuchiki-san?

-CORRECTO

Orihime se aplaudió para ella misma, y Ulquiorra solo la miraba.

-Bien, SEGUNDA PREGUNTA, Nombre la Zanpakuto de Sosuke Aizen y nombre su habilidad.

-Es simple, su Zanpakuto se llama Kyoka Suigetsu y su habilidad es controlar los 5 sentidos. Dijo Ulquiorra como si de sumas se tratara.

-CORRECTO

-Bien hecho, Ulquiorra. Dijo Orihime sonriéndole, Ulquiorra desvió su cara para evitar el sonrojo.

-Ahora pasamos a los comerciales.

Y así iniciaron los comerciales

Cansado de siempre ser el hazme reír de tu escuela? Cansado de que te llamen debilucho? Pues aquí esta la solución ''DOJO IKKAKU'' El lugar perfecto para aprender a masacrar a tus oponentes a golpes y a reparar tus huesos con tus músculos. ADVERTENCIA: El entrenador Ikkaku puede matarte, no nos hacemos responsables del funeral.

Y volvieron al programa.

-Vaya…que comercial mas raro. Dijo Gin secándose con una toalla, ya que estaba sudando de los nervios.

-Bien, ahora seguimos de vuelta, nuestros participantes Ulquiorra y Orihime llevan 2 preguntas acertadas, veamos si logran llegar hasta la ultima, Ulquiorra, Orihime, listos? Dijo Gin acomodándose en su asiento.

-Si! Dijo Orihime.

-Si la mujer dice que esta lista, yo también lo estoy. Dijo Ulquiorra.

-Bien, TERCERA PREGUNTA, cuales son las fracciones de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?

Ulquiorra suspiro y dijo.

-Es necesario, responder eso, una pregunta proveniente de una bestia?

En ese instante se siente un portazo, y aparece Grimmjow enfrente de Ulquiorra.

-Ah? Que quieres decir con bestia, maldito? Dijo Grimmjow con una cara muy enojada.

-Oh…parece que hay interferencia…Guardia. Dijo Gin aplaudiendo.

Por donde mismo salio Grimmjow salio un guardia quien no era nada mas que Komamura.

-TU! VETE DE ACA! Grito Komamura a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lo miro con enfado.

-Ah? Quieres pelea maldito? Grimmjow de inmediato cargo contra Komamura y este dijo.

-BANKAI! KOKUJO TENGEN MYOO!

-Oh diablos…corte, productor corte…Ichimaru fue aplastado por el Bankai de Komamura.

''PROBLEMAS TECNICOS, POR FAVOR ESPERE''

Después de unos 10 minutos volvieron al aire.

-Oh, que miedo, que he pasado. Dijo Gin tirandose aire en el estudio totalmente destruido.

-Emmm, podemos responder la pregunta? Dijo Orihime mirando a Gin.

-Oh, claro, se me había olvidado, pues si.

-Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Greendina, Yylfordt Granz y Di Roy Linker. Dijo Ulquiorra.

-CORRECTO.

-Emmm, Ichimaru-san, si quiere podemos darle nuestro premio para que repare su estudio. Dijo Orihime.

-Estas segura mujer?

-Pues claro, Ulquiorra. Dijo Orihime sonriendo.

-Bien, yo haré lo que tú digas. Dijo Ulquiorra algo rojo.

-Es cierto que estamos muy cortos de presupuesto ahora mismo. Así que os agradecería mucho si lo hicierais. Serán llamados nuevamente para el concurso, cuando este, este activo. Ichimaru extendió su mano y le dio un apretón de manos a Ulquiorra y a Orihime.

-Bien, esto es todo por hoy, hasta que el estudio no sea reparado, no podremos sintonizar el programa, hasta otra, bye bye.

**Bien, el Ulquihime tendrá otra aparición mas, así que, decidme que pareja puedo poner, en cuanto reparen en el estudio de Gin claro xDDD**

**Bueno dejen sus Reviews y su cuenta del Banco xDDD**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola, minna :33**

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo**

**Perdón**** por no subirlo, me dio flojera y pues, aproveche la situación para hacer que una amiga se viera Fairy Tail, a cambio yo subía el otro capitulo.**

**Pues aquí esta, Umiko-sama :33**

Capitulo 3

Han pasado unos meses tras el incidente conocido como ''Como perros y gatos'', desde ese día, el programa de Ichimaru Gin, no podía salir aire, hasta hoy.

-Hola, y bienvenidos a ''Quien Quiere Un Sueño'' soy su anfitrión Ichimaru Gin, que gusto volverlos a tener, amigos míos. Dijo Gin haciendo una reverencia mientras el público le aplaudía.

-Bien, quisiera con mucho gusto presentar a los participantes de esta semana, el es el Ultimo Quincy, Ishida Uryuu!

Uryuu llego hasta la silla y se sentó acomodándose los lentes.

-Wow, que serio, bien y su pareja. Una shinigami, hija del Capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Nemu entro al estudio y se sentó alado de Uryuu, mientras le daba la mano.

-N-Nemu. Dijo Uryuu algo rojo.

-Que sucede? Pregunto Nemu.

-N-No…n-nada.

-Bien, dejemos de jugar a ''La Casita'' o a ''La Mama y El Papa''. Dijo Gin.

-A QUE VIENE ESO! Dijo Uryuu un poco más rojo.

-Bueno, díganme cual es su sueño. Dijo Gin, ignorando los quejidos de Uryuu.

-Hai, es tener un laboratorio en este mundo. Dijo Nemu.

-Nemu…crees que es buena idea…consentir a tu…padre? Dijo Uryuu.

-Por que no? Después de todo el, dio el permiso para que nos casáramos. Dijo Nemu mostrándole el anillo que tenia en la mano.

-Oh, vaya, esto es una sorpresa. Dijo Gin.

Uryuu se quedo mas rojo todavía, sin contestar, con la mano le hizo una señal a Gin para que empezara el concurso.

-Bien, que les parece si empezamos. Dijo Gin.

-Hai. Dijo Nemu.

-Bien, PRIMERA PREGUNTA, Que tipo de sangre posee el Capitán Kurotsuchi?

Uryuu desconcertado y algo raro, sentía que esa pregunta era extraña.

-AB. Dijo Nemu.

-CORRECTO.

-Parece que esa pregunta estaba comprada…Dijo Uryuu en tono de voz baja.

-Dices algo? Pregunto Nemu a Uryuu.

-N-No, nada. Dijo Uryuu algo nervioso.

-Bien, SEGUNDA PREGUNTA, mencione el canto del Bakudo nº77: Tenteikura.

-Red blanca y negra, Veintidós puentes, sesenta y seis coronas y cinturones, huellas, trueno lejano, pico afilado, tierra sepultada y oculta en la noche, mar de nubes, línea azul: formad un círculo y volad a los cielos. Dijo Nemu como si de un poema se tratase.

-CORRECTO.

-Bien, volvemos luego de los comerciales.

Cansado? Sientes que necesitas una bebida que te hidrate y a la vez te energetize? Pues no se hable mas con las nuevas bebidas deportivas ''IBA-GOOOOOO''  
Rehidrata tu cuerpo y lo pone en funcionamiento con su nueva formula. Comprobado y aprobado por el 7th Escuadrón. ADVERTENCIA: El uso excesivo de este producto puede producir vomito, mareos y perdida del cabello.

Y así termino el comercial.

-Bueno ya estamos de vuelta a ''Quien Quiere Un Sueño''. Nuestros participantes Ishida Uryuu y Kurotsuchi Nemu, están participando para cumplir su sueño, un laboratorio en el mundo humano.

-QUE NO ES NUESTRO SUEÑO! Dijo Uryuu furioso.

Entonces se escucha como la música se cambiaba por La Marcha Imperial, y se apagaron las luces. Luego se volvieron a prender. Y apareció Mayuri frente a Uryuu.

-COMO HAS DICHO! MIRA QUINCY, O CUMPLES MI SUEÑO O NO TE CASAS NI TAMPOCO SE APAREARAN! Dijo Mayuri gritándole a Uryuu. El cual estaba rojo, y no pudo responderle.

-Oh…vaya, bien podemos continuar? Pregunto Gin.

-SI claro y dense prisa con esto! Dijo Mayuri marchándose.

-Bueno…TERCERA PREGUNTA, Cual es la técnicas mas frecuente en los Quincys?

Uryuu se acomodo los lentes y se dijo a si mismo.

-Mayuri debió haber comprado a Ichimaru, para preguntar cosas tan fáciles.

-Hirenkyaku que es equivalente al Shunpo,

-CORRECTO.

-Bien, CUARTA PREGUNTA, Como se llama la habilidad de los Arrancars para percibir o detectar reiatsu?

-Recuerdo que una vez…un Arrancar lo había mencionado…Pesquisa? Dijo Uryuu pensativo.

-CORRECTO.

-Bien vayamos al siguiente comercial.

Tus bebes no le gustan los pañales que le compras? Buscas alguna solución, pues no se hable mas con los Pañales ''Aaroneiro''. Con varios modelos, que también brillan en el oscuridad. Compre ya sus pañales ''Aaroneiro'' y llévese gratis una lámpara de lava con forma de Aaroneiro.

Y terminaron los comerciales.

-Bien, esos fueron los comerciales por hoy, y estamos de vuelta. Dijo Gin.

-Nuestros participantes Ishida Uryuu y Kurotsuchi Nemu han acertado 4 de 6 preguntas para lograr su sueño, de un laboratorio en el mundo humano. Dijo Gin.

-Bueno…están listos? Dijo Gin.

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien, sigamos, QUINTA PREGUNTA, Nombre al presidente del club de caligrafía.

-Kuchiki Byakuya. Dijo Nemu.

-CORRECTO.

El público les aplaudió, y todos apoyaban a Nemu con carteles.

-Oh, pues, son la 2da pareja que llega hasta la ultima pregunta. Dijo Gin sonriendo.

-Quienes eran los otros que perdieron? Pregunto Uryuu.

-Pues eran Kurosaki Ichigo, quien fue eliminado en la 5ta pregunta y Senna. Dijo Gin.

-No me sorprende viniendo de el. Dijo Uryuu ajustándose los lentes.

-Bien, ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA, nombre las fuerzas de la Sociedad de Almas, las cuales son 3.

-Gotei 13, Division de Kido y Fuerzas Especiales.

-CORRECTO!

-FELICIDADES! Han sido los primeros ganadores de ''Quien Quiere Un Sueño''. Dijo Gin sorprendido.

Pasadas unas horas, se veían a Ichimaru, Uryuu y Nemu en un terreno vacío.

-Y…exactamente, que hacemos aquí? Pregunto Uryuu.

-Ah, claro. Entonces Gin saco su celular y llamo a un número.

-Si…si, ya pueden traerlo. Gin cortó.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Gin les dice a Uryuu y a Nemu que miren hacia arriba y ven a Komamura con su Bankai trayendo un laboratorio recién hecho.

Este deja el laboratorio en el terreno, dejándole perfectamente establecido.

-Vaya…que forma más…particular de traer los premios. Dijo Uryuu ajustándose los lentes.

-Ya era hora!

Uryuu se asusto, y vio por detrás a Mayuri, quien tomo de los hombros al Quincy y le dijo.

-TE HAS TARDADO!

-La ultima pregunta, fue difícil, que querías? Dijo Uryuu.

-Ja, de todas formas, no podrían haber ganado sin mi ayuda, ya que, les he dado una oferta a todos los del programa, que no podrían rechazar. Dijo Mayuri moviendo sus dedos maniáticamente.

-Emmm….bueno….me debo ir. Dijo Gin.

Pero Mayuri lo detiene tomándolo del hombro.

-Adonde crees que vas? La ultima pregunta te pedí que fuera sobre mi peinado! PAGARAS SIENDO MI RATA DE EXPERIMENTOS!

-Bueno, publico, gracias por acompañarnos el día de hoy, espero sigan sintonizándonos hasta el próximo programa. Dijo Gin siendo arrastrado por Nemu hasta el laboratorio.

-Hasta otra. Dijo Mayuri despidiéndose con una sonrisa macabra.

**Hasta aquí queda**

**Espero les siga gustando este fic**

**Recuerden en los Reviews dejen las posibles parejas que puedan aparecer (El UlquiHime aparecerá, solo tengan paciencia)**

**PD: Ichigo ya participo, por lo tanto, el IchiRuki e IchiHime están fuera, lo mismo que Uryuu y Ulquiorra y etc...**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
